


Deadly Reunion

by kinginspanx



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blood tw on the fan art, Fanart, Grosse Pointe Blank AU, M/M, Merlin was Harry's boyfriend in high school, Merlin was a civilian in here, Short Comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinginspanx/pseuds/kinginspanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 10 years since Harry left Eton and became Kingsman’s youngest recruit in history. 10 years since he suddenly left all of his normal life behind—his family, his Scottish boyfriend—and delved into the dark and ruthless world of espionage.</p><p>Harry thought his old life was far behind him until he received a reunion invitation from his high school, jolting back a flood of bitter memories—most vividly of his old love that he brutally left behind without so much of a goodbye. What made it worse, apparently someone had put a contract out to assassinate one of Harry’s classmates’ father. Apparently the gentleman’s testimony could bring down a drug company giant and they were not happy about it. So Arthur thought Harry would be THE perfect agent to do the mission.</p><p>Little did he know, the gentleman he was supposed to protect was the father of his old high school love, his "cridhe".</p><p> </p><p>(Anyone ever seen John Cusack's 90s movie called "Grosse Pointe Blank"? Well, this is an AU of that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short AU. I'm not planning to do a lot of writing. It will be mostly comics. The writing will sort of just be a fillers in between scenes. I'm also not gonna do all the story telling in great details, I'd just jump through each key scenes of the movie that I thought was very funny and interesting and would like to apply to young Merlahad.
> 
> Watch the movie if you haven't! It's hilarious! http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119229/
> 
> Oh, and as always, my canon real name for Merlin is "Sean Craig".

“So I heard Eton is having a weekend reunion for your class?” Arthur’s words surprised the life out Harry that he almost spilled his wine all over the table.

Harry carefully put down the glass while fixing his deadliest stare at the old man Merlin who was barely trying to hide his snicker.

“Yes. But what does _that_ have to do with anything?” Harry treaded each word carefully.

“Well, as it happens, one of your classmates’ father has been targeted for assassination. The man volunteered to testify against a big drug company called Droist” said Arthur as he tossed a folder in front of Harry’s plate.

Harry closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. He wondered what he had done to Merlin _this time_ that warrants him such undignified revenge from the old man. Harry could handle being bored to death in the desert hell of Saudi Arabia on a strictly surveillance mission watching an 80 year old syekh barely abled to walk by himself—but _THIS_?! If there’s anything that Harry avoided the most, it’s his past. And for Merlin to intentionally do this to him for _fun_ , was just pure evil.

“And _how_ is this our problem? It sounds like a normal small-people-against-big-company case to me”. Harry chose to ignore the folder in front of him by busying himself with his foei gras.

“It is _our problem_ because we have reason to believe that Droist has been developing a new strain of genetically modified virus, of which only they have the cure. And they plan to spread it worldwide and gain massive amount of profit from it”. Arthur paused to give Harry a serious glance.

“Why can’t we just take down their research facility and destroy the virus? Kill the CEO, perhaps? There must be a lunatic CEO behind this somewhere?” said Harry wryly.

“Yes, and we _are_ doing that. Percival is already on top of it. But at the same time, this man’s testimony would expose Droist legally and _publicly_ once for all. Hence why it is _imperative_ that we keep this man properly alive until he has the chance to do so”.

Arthur’s voice was soft but adamant at the same time. It was one of the qualities that Harry hated and—at the same time—admired about him, how his boss could be so politely forceful and lethal.

Harry took a deep sigh and leaned back rather aggressively on his chair. “Fine, but leave my reunion out of this”.

Arthur tilted his head and look at Harry innocently. “But wouldn’t it be a great chance to gain access to our subject?”

“I can bloody well keep him alive without going to my damn high school reunion, Arthur!” Harry finally snapped and raised his voice a little bit. He could see Merlin’s lips curving into a smile as he watched him lashed out.

“Not even if your subject is the father of _Sean Craig_?”

Harry froze at the mention of the name. He could feel his face turning blue as he watched Merlin’s grin grew wider.

“How—“ Harry harshly turned to Arthur. “Does he have access to my psych files too?!”

“Well, if you bother to read the rulebook—“

“Oh, for Christ sake, isn’t there anything private in this organization anymore?! What about doctor-patient confidentiality?!” Harry slammed his knife to the table so hard that even Merlin flinched a bit.

“I’m afraid our compliance procedure supersedes that, Galahad” said Arthur calmly.

Harry made a harsh exasperated grunt. He could feel himself getting warmer as his anger consumed him.

“You’ve been with Kingsman straight after your high school graduation, Galahad. It’d be a nice change of pace to come back and socialize with normal people, don’t you think?” said Merlin as he gave Harry a gentle smile.

“And who knows, maybe you can take care of some unresolved issues along the way as well”.

Harry glared at Merlin with a fiery glance. He gritted his teeth so hard he almost bit his tongue.

“What do you mean _unresolved issues_?!”

“Well, you know, your obsession with that Scottish lad” said Merlin lightly.

“I—I’m not obsessed—why would you think that I’m ob—I’m _not_ obsessed with him!” protested Harry.

“Recurring dreams of loss and pain featuring the same person for 10 years? I think that constitutes as a _wee_ bit obsessed, don’t you think?” Merlin gave Harry a teasing smile and Harry’s face turned red.

Harry never really thought about it since his mind was always preoccupied with mission after mission that he almost had no time to process neither his emotions nor feelings. The only time he’d discuss such a thing was only during his psyche sessions, and even then, it wasn’t a conscious contemplative exercise but more like a mandatory robotic excretion of emotional baggage to prepare himself for another mission. He never truly realized how much his old high school love had influenced his life until now.

Harry’s anger started to dissipate now that he’d given himself time to see beyond Merlin’s teasing words. He turned to Arthur with a soft contemplative look.

“Do you really think I should do this mission?” He paused and sighed a bit. “Go to the reunion?”

Arthur gave him a gentle smile. His ever stoic eyes now flashed a little warmth of compassion.

“Yes, _Harry_. You started _so young_ , my dear boy, and you’ve never looked back ever since. I think it’d be good for you to socialize with normal people for once in awhile”.

“And maybe even try not killing anyone for a couple of days” said Merlin a wry tone.

Harry leaned his back against his seat and took a deep breath to process the whole thing.

“Fine. I’ll give it a shot”.

“No, no. Don’t give it a shot. Just don’t kill anybody for a few days, okay?” said Merlin jokingly.

 

* * *

 

 

 _It’d be good, they said. Bloody fantastic, indeed_ , thought Harry as he threw a right jab at his attacker and swiftly disarmed the knife he was waving at him seconds ago.

The Russian tosser quickly got back to his feet and choked Harry from behind his arms. Harry harshly lunged himself backwards, slamming himself and his attacker against the locker doors that were stretched through the hallway of his old high school. The grip on his neck loosened and Harry quickly slid himself out, turned to face the man, and kicked him in the nuts. The man whimpered and fell to ground. Harry then reached for his holster only to find that neither the holster nor his tokarev was there. He suddenly remembered that he purposely left his guns back at the safe house. _Bloody brilliant, Harry_. 

Harry struggled to keep his Russian attacker at hold by locking his elbow against his neck. Everything was going so well. Sean and him were starting to hit it off again. He actually felt genuinely happy and excited (from something that was not related to killing), _and now this happened_. He was looking around for some sharp object when he remembered the cheap business card fountain pen that was given to him by John Carrey, one of his old classmates that tried to drunkenly sold him a house. He then quickly reached into his suit pocket and jabbed the pen straight into the man’s neck.

Harry kneeled in front of him, watching the blood burst from the man’s vein. Somehow the dark red color of the liquid soothed him, and soon enough his breathes began to steady. Harry grabbed the man’s arm and checked for his pulse, the Russian assassin was gone. Just as Harry pulled out the pen out of his neck, he heard an alarming sound of footsteps from the hall beside him.

Sean made a horrified gasped and ran away.


	2. It's a job!

“So, how did it go, lad?” asked Merlin joyfully.

“Fuck off, Merlin” answered Harry coldly to the phone as he washed a towel with warm water in his safe house’s bathroom.

There was a momentary silence before Merlin came up with another question.

“Something happened, Galahad?”

Harry let out a desperate exaggerated sigh as he wiped the bloodstains on his hands with a warm towel.

“Some Russian wanker attacked me when I was at the party”. Harry paused, his jaw clenched as the image of his old boyfriend’s horrified face flashed in his mind again.

“He saw me killed him…” said Harry quietly.

There was no answer from Merlin.

“You should’ve seen the look on his face, Merlin… he must have think I’m—“

The door bell rang. Harry quickly stood on his feet, hands already grabbing his tokarev.

“Is there anyone else in town whom I should be worried about, Merlin?”

“Not to my knowledge. The Russian was hired by a French billionaire. Apparently you killed his dog during that whole debacle in Peru”.

“What? I didn’t kill any—“ Harry paused as he recollected his memories. “Please don’t tell me this is about Budro”.

“Oh the dog’s name was Budro? I thought it was Kujo”.

“For Christ sake Merlin, I didn’t kill the damn dog. Those idiots were flushing game with sticks of dynamite. And the dog that they borrowed, little Budro, was a retriever. Do you understand?! Budro was never a target. Budro was acting on instinct. I would never hurt an animal. I'm offended at the accusation!” shouted Harry.

“Relax, lad. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. But that’s the word that’s going around right now. The French guy wanted you dead for killing his most precious dog” said Merlin calmly.

The door bell rang again.

“I think you should get that, lad” said Merlin.

Harry reluctantly dashed to the door.

“A thousand innocent people get killed every day. But a millionaire's pet gets detonated and you're marked for life!” murmured Harry as he opened the door.

“Sean!”

The Scotsman was standing in front him. His eyes glistened, staring at Harry still with a traumatized look. Harry quickly hid his tokarev which he was holding in his right hand behind him and opened the door for Sean. The other man was reluctant to come in at first, but agreed to come inside in the end.

 

Harry did mention to Sean during their first meeting since he got back that he was a "spy". To which Sean casually replied, "Do you get dental with that?"

"So, you... You're a government spook? What, like MI6?" asked Sean timidly.

"No, no, no. God, no. I was before–briefly! But I'm not now. I couldn't stand all the bureaucracy–But that's all irrelevant really. The idea of governments, nations, is public-relations theory" said Harry.

He could feel himself loosing control of his track of thoughts out of nerve, and this was something that he had not experienced for a very long time.

"I don't want the theories. I want to hear about the dead people. Explain the dead people! Who do you kill?!" protested Merlin.

By looking at his old boyfriend, Harry could feel the his last statement did not help at all.

"Look, Sean, everybody is doing it. It's almost like the natural order. I mean, the states do it. Sometimes there's due process and sometimes pilots carpet-bomb cities, do you understand? Riot cops shoot demonstrators. That's indiscriminate! I don't do that! You should read the files on some of these wankers. I mean, it reads like a demon's resume".

Harry paused to catch his breath and reviewed the words that came blurting out of his mouth a fe seconds ago. From the look Sean had on his face, Harry was sure that he only succeeded in making the love of his life even more scared–and even disgusted–at him.

"How come you never learned that it was wrong? That there are certain things you do not do..." Sean's lips quivered. "You do not do in a civilized society?"

"What civilizations are we talking about?" asked Harry innocently.

"Shut up" said Sean, his eyes glaring at Harry.

"I mean, history..."

"Shut up!" shouted Sean. "Everything about you is a lie. Everything!!!" Sean's eyes were beginning to tear up. 

"Stay away from me" said Sean as he dashed to back to the door.

"Sean, don't go" pleaded Harry as he reached for Sean's hand.

"No!" Sean harshly broke his hand away from Harry's grip. "You don't get to have me, Harry. Don't you get it?!"


End file.
